Revolving Doors
by Impish-Devil
Summary: Hermione has three different lovers, all totally secret from one another... well, not really. A triangle of plot and fluff, with Hermione Granger as our leading lady, Arthur 'Tamed' Weasley, Remus 'Wild' Lupin, and Sirius 'Mid Way' Black. NC17
1. Tame or Wild?

**1**

**Tame or Wild?**

"Arthur…" Giggles are heard as the girl repeats his name again. "Arthur… she'll come any minute!" She giggled a little more, footsteps heard in the distance. Arthur was hugging, kissing, and pressing her against the wall. "Well, she can wait for a moment. I'm not done with you yet." He smiled and kissed her lips a little further, letting his hands rest on her hips. She laughed softly once more. "Arthur, you can wait until later… please, I don't want you to get caught." She pushed him away a little, but a smile was still glued to her face. She gave him one last passionate kiss and moved around him, reaching for the doorknob to the small broom closet. He had nearly tackled her into this small room minutes ago and had nearly given her a heart attack.

Hermione opened the door, Molly coming towards her from the kitchen. Hermione placed her hand against Arthur's stomach to stop him from coming out and closed the door once she smiled and said, "Hello Molly. Anything wrong?" Hermione knew Arthur wouldn't come out now.

"Oh, good morning Hermione, dear. I'm looking for Arthur; you haven't seen him have you?" Molly gave Hermione a speculating look. Hermione let her face fall and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Molly, I haven't seen him since lunch."

Molly nodded her head and looked around tearfully. "Well, if you see him, send him to me, will you dear?" Hermione nodded and Molly went off searching even more. She rolled her eyes with a sigh and reached into the closet, pulling Arthur out. "Your wife needs you… dear."

Arthur sighed like he was annoyed, but a smile was plastered onto his face. "She always needs me." Hermione smiled, leaning in to kiss him, but stopped about halfway. "Lucky bustard. Now we both have a reason to run off." A mischievous grin spread his face. "I'll make it up to you later then."

Hermione wanted to put on a show right there, but let him go. He leaned down and kissed her lightly before disappearing the way that Molly had went

Hermione heard a light knock at her door. She pretended to be asleep, smiling, acting like she hadn't heard a thing. She always played this game with Arthur whenever he would come to visit her at night after Molly had fallen asleep. She heard the door open, but she was more surprised by who was calling her name tonight. "Hermione? Are you awake?"

Hermione reached over and turned on bedside lamp to see Remus standing at her door in a white shirt and sleeping pants. She squinted; her eyes had become accustomed to the dark and the light made her eyes hurt. Remus winced a little, but came in, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sat up on her bed and asked, "Remus, what's wrong?"

Remus held his hand up as he walked over to her bed. She suddenly felt a little bit open in her pajama's: a low cut tank top and her pajama pant's that had strips of green, blue, purple, and orange all over hugging to her hips. Yet, she set her knees up and hugged them as the immense weight of Remus sat down on the bed, making it sag on his end. He looked at her and shook his head. "You know better."

She shook her head, tilting it a little bit and lifted an eyebrow. She knew what he meant but persisted, "What do you mean Remus?" She had been using his name for the past summer. Just because he was her ex- teacher, didn't mean she still called him Professor Lupin, but still, it was out of habit that she called him Remus, mostly.

He gave her a bored look, like he knew she was playing about with him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Hermione. It's not right. He's married and above your age."

Cocking her head to one side, Hermione looked at Remus with a slight twinkle to the eye. "Are you saying that you wouldn't have this talk with me if I was older or if I was dating boys more my age?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Well… both, but it would still be wrong for a married person or man, such as Arthur, to be playing around with you."

"Okay then, fine. I'll stop 'frolicking' with Arthur."

Remus was shocked; he thought more persuasion was going to have to be used, she had agreed to him right away. "Y-y-you will?" his voice sounded like a mix of surprised confusion, with the added unbelieving tone.

"Yeah, but…" Hermione leapt forward, her arms wrapping about his neck as she straddled his lower half and kissed him eagerly, kissing him so that he couldn't say or practically _do_ anything. Pressing his hands against her, she moaned into his lips and let go to say, "Ooo, Remus!"

Remus raised his eyebrows, but Hermione was kissing him again, wild like an animal. The stupid part was that in all this confusion, Remus actually kissed her back.

"Yes, Remus, YES!" To add onto the affect Hermione was growling in between the kissing and just like the wolf inside him, he growled back at her. Soon enough, Hermione had Remus so rowled up, that he actually grabbed her hands and penetrated her under him with a quick flip, the bed not even have moved some. Hermione couldn't help but laugh evilly, looking into the eye of a wild animal. She enjoyed it; this was something Arthur didn't have within him.

Remus bowed his head and kissed her collarbone temptingly. She moaned lightly, almost laughing. She smiled, biting her bottom lip seductively. Hermione gasped suddenly and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Remus' face; he had bitten her nipple through the shirt and it was a surprise to her since she didn't feel him move his head any.

Remus let his hand travel up her side underneath the fitted tank top. His mind was on a control button where it did what his beast nature wanted; he had been tempted with and so he was going to take full advantage.

But he stopped.

About halfway up her shirt.

A noise. She was squirming beneath him, his hand relaxed and then stiffened again as the noise sounded again. Someone was coming to her room.

Leaning up towards her lips, he kissed her furiously and whispered, "When I disappear, turn off your light and pretend to be asleep."

Hermione nodded and was about to kiss back when he disappeared with a light puff. She instantly turned off her light and covered most of her body. The door opened and she heard Arthur come in. "Hermione."

She ignored his words and kept still on the blankets; she wasn't as cold as she had been a while ago and the warmth was comforting. Hermione felt a light hand rest on her head and lips kiss her head before he disappeared again out the door. She turned slowly underneath her blankets, her eyes blinking as she looked up at the ceiling of the room. She heard a light puff from underneath her bed and smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Breakfast was fun. Hermione enjoyed playing mouse with Arthur and now Remus, but sadly, her newest mouse had disappeared. Everyone was seated at the table (Molly included surprisingly) and Hermione's legs and feet couldn't stay away from Arthur. She kept playing with her his legs, letting her feet slide up under his panted leg and onto his thigh and she even angled her foot to caress his stirring erection. She smirked to herself and continued to play with his leg. It made her want to straddle his lap and play mouse even more. The sensitive kind was what he was and she wanted that to be broken.

Hermione offered to help with the dishes, but as normally, Molly politely rejected her offer and instead had Ginny help her. Hermione found herself in one of the many rooms that she had been assigned to clean for the day. The room was filthy and Hermione decided to take off her shirt, revealing her tank top underneath. She was thankful that it was the summertime and that shorts were in fashion, even for this most unusually cool day. Hermione was so caught up in herself that she never heard the stairs creaking as someone came closer to her.

Soon enough the door had shut behind her and a pair of arms curled around her. "You left me hanging last night."

Hermione exhaled out all emotion that made her think it was Remus. She could only hope her mouse found its way back home. Smiling, she dropped the birdcage she had been holding and found herself leaning back onto Arthur. His arms curled tighter around her waist, his lips meeting her neck, but she found herself wanting something much more wild, much more beastlike. Arthur was her sensuous lover; Remus was soon to become her undomesticated lover. She yearned for his love now and knew that Arthur would only question her new sense if she asked him to bit her neck. His lips massaged her neck all the same and she moaned lightly into air, one hand on his arms holding her to him, the other on his head, but she wanted that untamed beast.

"Not now," she uttered out, forcing a false moan.

"Don't fritter, I'll have you turned on in no time," he said, huskily breathing onto the back of her neck.

"Arthur, please. Later tonight?" She gripped the back of his head and tried to be gentle about making him loosen his lips on her. He obeyed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Promise to stay awake this time?"

"Promise to the best of my ability." He sighed and let her go. "Later than."

She heard the door open and could feel that she had hurt him in some way. He was too damn gentle and she was slowly becoming more needy, faster. She needed to be bit at and jerked around. She knew where to find it, but where was he hiding?

Hermione decided to leave the room she was assigned to and find another path of beaten kill. She tried some rooms on her way up to the attic and fell upon the room that was _his_. She smiled at her find and walked in, leaving the door open a crack, enough to hear if someone was coming. It was the fourth floor and it was mostly reserved for other people, but she still couldn't be aware, just in case someone decided to venture into his room for some reason or another.

She looked around his room. It was very blank, nothing but the bed, a vanity and some of his clothes scattered around. Hermione still smiled at her find and found his brush. It looked old and ancient looking and engraved on the handle, just barely was _E.J.L. _Hermione could only think it was possibly his mother's.

She moved onto a box and opened it. A song started to play with two dancer's spinning. Hermione smiled and noticed that only four things lay in this box: a quill and ink jar, another golden quill, close to peacock feather, but Hermione thought it was possibly a phoenix feather and then lastly, a locket. Opening it, she found a picture of a women, beautiful, smiling and then initials _E.J.L_ again on the inside lid. Hermione again ventured a guess that it was Remus' mother: the chin and claming, relaxed eyes, sad but happy looked at her. Too much like Remus.

Hermione placed the locket back in place, noting that oddly, it was sliver and not dusty. She closed the lid, the music stopping and turned around, heading back out towards the door. Opening to it's fullest; Hermione was surprised to see Remus leaning against the doorframe, dressed in muggle clothing. Her eyes went wide as she took in what she saw: a pair of worn blue jeans, brown work shoes, and a sweater, sleeves rolled up. She was surprised she hadn't heard him – the shoes looked so heavy.

"Lost?" Remus asked, his eyes staring at the floor. His voice was surprisingly calm and liquid, deep - _husky._

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, not really. You weren't at breakfast this morning."

"You didn't seem to take my warning well," Remus stated, his gaze shifting, studying what she was wearing and then finally meeting Hermione's eyes. The beast. The untamed, undomesticated, wild, charming, _dangerous_ beast; was it really that close to the moon?"

"I still missed you."

"Yet your feet and mind seemed to be taking a full grip somewhere else." His eyes were icy and she realized he was angry, but controlling himself. He growled lightly and she tried not to smile. She wasn't ashamed at what she had done, but she wasn't happy with herself.

"I was looking for you."

"And amazingly, you ended up in my room." She hadn't noticed how agile he was and smoothly his feet moved. The door closed lightly and Hermione heard feet shuffle past the door. Moving forward carefully, Hermione tried to grasp what she had wanted and she received. Kissing him as silently as possible, Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face and she felt his arms give way around her. His hands wrapped around her butt and she jumped into his arms, straddling her legs around his waist. While the kiss was broken, Hermione's face turned mischievous and let her thumb and index finger close together, letting her fingers fall over his lips. His hair slumped away from his eye and she replaced it again around his ear. Lips, soft, full, plump…

She kissed his lips gently, testing him and he nibbled her bottom lip a little too hard and her breath intake was sharper than normal. He tightened his grip on her and moved to the chair by the vanity. Sitting, he gripped her ass and with the rough touch, Hermione bucked her hips into his and that got her a reaction. Keeping with the straddle, Hermione placed her hands on the back of the chair and leaned back, Remus' lips falling from her lips, growling lightly. Beads of sweat were forming in her hairline and she again bucked her hips into Remus'. He nipped at her collarbone growling louder. "Let him be open… let the animal come oooouuuutttt!"

Remus had found a sweet spot on her and was biting it, leaving a mark, a bruise that would show up later. She couldn't afford that. "Gentle."

"I thought you wanted the beast out," he testily growled. She knew he was playing with her.

And she was going to play back.

"Fine." She pulled out her wand, making him invisible to her for a couple of seconds.

She slammed her wand on his vanity and music emerged from nowhere. He stopped licking her bite and looked up at Hermione. She loosened his hands from her back and got up. The techno pulsed and she pulled him up from the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying to the music. His eyes were testy, amused, but he wasn't going to be as distracted as she was trying to make him. She placed her hand on her head, moving her body, letting her hand slip down her neck, around her body, under the hem of her shirt, her body still moving and took her shirt off. She flicked her eyes onto Remus and moved his body with her. Moving her body, her hands on his waist, making him move, having no choice.

The music pulsed through him and it was distracting everything, but the wolf. Hermione spun around, grinding into his hips, _making_ the wolf land his hands on her hips. She moved faster as the music sped up, Remus moving with her. She turned around to face him, her cool hands moving up under his shirt, dragging her fingers up his chest, taking his shirt with it. She pulled the shirt over his head and the dancing became slightly more rough, his lips moving over Hermione's face, his hot breath making her sweat more. His body felt warmer than hers, making her chilled body heat up with the music.

Suddenly, Remus' fingers were entangled in her hair, pulling her head back sharply, his lips hotly, _frantically_ moving across her skin. She pulled at his pants, moving him back into the chair. The song changed, but it was still upbeat and techno, adding more to the mood.

He fought against her, moving her towards the bed. In the end, Remus won and they were on the bed.

"So how did you do that again last night?" Remus asked playfully. Hermione smiled as she kissed his lips, moving down his torso, sliding off of him. Remus propped himself on his elbows, watching. Hermione lifted her hair up away from her sticky back. Hermione slid her pants off, her hair meeting her sweaty back again. For his benefit, Hermione let him see her gray female boxer's. Shrugging shyly, a wicked smile played out on her face, she walked towards Remus and straddled him. He was still propped on his elbows and Hermione wondered.

"Don't you ever feel pain?" Remus pointed to his scar on his left shoulder and Hermione let her fingers loll over it. It was cold, not warm like the rest of his body.

"The feeling of pain doesn't bother me like it does you; I heal too quickly. Remember, Miss Smarty Pants, I'm a werewolf." His face showed obvious signs of naughty thoughts. Smiling, she kissed him, leaning into him so he had to lean back, his arms wrapping around, resting lightly on her back.

"Do you want to feel pain?" Hermione flickered her eyes to look at him and Remus smiled.

"Try me."

Taking the challenge head on, she brushed her fingers over his eyelids, closing his eyes, and started at his neck, biting hard. She could feel his heart give a short burst of adrenaline, but his breathing didn't alter. Moving lower, she bit harder. His breath hitched as more adrenaline was released. Moving even lower, she made her bites harder until she was drawing blood. Last but not least, she started to suck on his skin. Remus huskily asked her, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Making my mark since the bites did nothing but alter your oxygen intake." She could tell he was amused as she moved her lips to his chest, sucking more skin into her mouth yet. Remus lay still as she continued her work, her breasts rubbing against his skin.

She made two marks on his neck and wanted to make a third but Remus stopped her. "I'm already embarrassed," he said.

"And no turtle necks. That's tacky and cheating," Hermione stated happily. The music had long since stopped.

"Fine, then I get to make my mark."

And before Hermione could ask, Remus already had her boxer's off and was getting deeper than Hermione could have intended; her collarbone still ached from his biting.

He stabled her on the vanity; Hermione hadn't even noticed the swift change of setting. Her ass was now planted firmly on the hard wood, her hips equal to Remus' now. He drove into her surprisingly and she tired to move up, arch her back, but Remus had a hold of her hair, so it was difficult for her to move without a tingle at the base of her hair. Moaning as he drove harder and harder into her, hammering with a power and speed not thought to be imaginable to her. Hermione tried to shift, but Remus had positioned her so that she couldn't move at all. He had her literally nailed to spot and the more he hammered into her, the louder she moaned. Soon she was screaming, teeth clenched, Remus' hot breath on her breasts. Hermione could feel his nails digging into her back, her hair clamped in his hand. It was overwhelming and she orgasmed one more time before he came with her. Panting hard, he slowed down until he was thrumming lightly. Hermione was shuddering, unable to move. She pulled Remus' head onto her chest, her breath shuddering as she tried to control her oxygen intake. Remus was shuddering so hard that he was making the desk move like an earthquake and Hermione was almost afraid he was going to transform on her. But Remus allowed his soaked head rest on her chest. Hermione ran her hands through his wet hair and down his now cold back.

"Why is it… that you can… make _me_… so worn… but I can only…. leave you with…. hickies?" Hermione tried to talk straight and she wanted to move, but was too worn. She could tell Remus was just as tired as he tried to pick himself up. He struggled and placed a limp, but powerful kiss on her lips.

"I'm a werewolf." He smiled impishly and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, then wolf boy, do you have enough strength to carry us both into your bed?" Hermione teased him and he struggled at first, but then gave way and got up, pulling his own boxer's up and then reaching for her gray women's boxers which were somewhere on the bed. He wobbled as he grabbed his orange shirt and went back over to her naked form on the vanity table. He slipped the shirt over her head and tried to make her boxer's go up. It was easy until she had to stand to get it up the rest of the way. Her ass hurt and she was going to blame Remus if he caused any permanent damages.

Her vagina hurt so badly; had he been ramming into her for ten years or just over five minutes? "Help me?"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her down. " I want to take a shower."

"And risk the wolf?"

Hermione looked up at Remus' face and noticed he didn't look as pulled together; evidently the wolf had left him when it was satisfied.

"Has the wolf been with you since last night's events?"

Remus nodded and added, "Haven't slept a wink. I figured I could ignore you, but he kept reminding me that I had to eat, take a shower and change sometime soon. It was just your luck that you were in here when I decided to come down from the attic."

"At least I know where to find you next time."

Remus laughed and rubbed his nose into her neck. "No showering. Wait until night."

Hermione technically had no choice. She was too tired to think about anything else and she wanted to hug Remus tighter, letting her promise to Arthur slip.

* * *

**A/N:** We all love it when people comment our stories, so I'll make a deal with you: If you reveiw, I promise to reveiw you. I do reveiw people anyways, not really expecting them to read anything I do, but you know criticism or just a "Wow! That was goood!" can make your day. So... could you please review? -innocent smile inserted here- 


	2. Red or Black?

**2**

**Red or Black?**

Hermione still ached from her romp around with Remus over two weeks ago. She still played with Arthur on occasion, though it was lessoning the more Remus was around. She still ached for the erotica that had happened weeks prior, but knew that she couldn't afford to get hurt like that again; she knew there must be something wrong.

Remus would find her somewhere, corner her, heat up into the moment, bite her until she was whimpering for him to stop and then he would disappear. Hermione noticed he would only come down for dinner; she had Arthur for breakfast and lunch. She would giggle and groan for Arthur, but whimper and moan for Remus. She wanted a middle. But seemingly there was no middle. If she wanted gentle, she would look Arthur's way, but look Remus' way when she wanted pain.

She was assigned to cleaning Buckbeak's center today and she couldn't stand cleaning up the poop. Buckbeak was being a pain and Hermione was half-tempted to open up the large window and let him fly outside for a while, but knew that someone would get a look at him. "I'll let you later tonight, I promise."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I did that once before and I had half the Order yelling at me about muggles and the Ministry." Hermione turned around to see a happily familiar face that was a long time friend of Remus and the rest of the Order… or least most. He was convicted of a crime that he never committed. Hermione saw innocence and mischief written all over this man's face. He wasn't very smart and ego stood in the way at times. He was a bit thick and gullible, but he was still a lovely piece of company.

"I wasn't thinking about letting him out now, of course not. Later tonight most likely." Hermione threw the giant hippogriff a dead ferret. He reacted fast like and looked at both Hermione and Sirius. She still had half of the room to go.

Sirius smiled, laughing lightly; something touched her inside and Hermione smiled warmly back. Walking forward, Sirius started to roll up his sleeves. "I'll do the rest, you can go and sit down, rest yourself."

Sirius leaned forward to take a hold of the shovel that was still placed in Hermione's hands. "No, that's okay, I got it. I don't have that far to go really."

She noticed Sirius blushing as he cleared his throat and began an innocent statement. "I've been watching you for the past hour and a half. I've been trying to ignore Molly, because you know how she reacts."

Hermione smiled and nodded. It took her by surprise that she didn't have that feeling like she had been watched. All the more, she still didn't surrender the shovel and instead held it behind her back as Sirius tried to reach out for it, his worn face looking innocent. He was blushing so badly now, that Hermione started to laugh. "Hermione, give me the shovel."

"No," she said, toying around, running about, and trying to get away from him. Buckbeak was getting rowed up and soon it was more of a game of hide-and-get. Sirius would pop out of a corner and get Hermione and then Hermione scream and run behind Buckbeak laughing. The big bird was starting to get a little possessive over Hermione and she decided to give up in the end. She had to give Buckbeak a ferret in order to get close enough to Sirius to give him the shovel.

"Thank you," Sirius breathed, taking a hold of the shovel. Hermione still didn't let go and when Sirius yanked it, she went flying into his chest. Her lip's met his neck though all his black hair. At first, neither of moved, neither of them breathed. Sirius held her to him, his head still turned away from her. Slowly, very slowly, Sirius turned his head, but Hermione didn't move her lips away from his neck. She breathed into his collarbone and soon found herself testing him. Hermione licked the little dippet between the center of his collarbone and his neck; she got a reaction, but it wasn't what she had expected. Sirius let her go and gave her a small smile, turning away from her and starting to clean up the rest of the room that Hermione couldn't do.

She watched him work for a little while longer before she pushed some stray hairs behind her ears and walked out of the room. Maybe she would test him later, when she knew he was alone.

Meeting up with Arthur in the hallway, she pulled into a room, kissing him easily. He stopped her to give her an explanation. "I can't Hermione; I've been called in. for work."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but nodded, kissing him one last time. "As soon as you get back…"

"I'll check in with Molly and then come to you know. I know the routine hun. I promise I'll be back." Arthur kissed her before apperating out of her arms. She did not want to go to Remus smelling like Arthur.

"Your final chance of freedom Buckbeak. You have two hours, flee!" Hermione whispered urgently to the hippogriff. He stalled at first, looking at Hermione like she was going to hit him. She pointed out the window and nodded her head. "As long as you're back within two hours, it's okay."

Buckbeak considered and soon enough, he jumped out of the window and spiraled up into the air. Hermione smiled and wished that she could jump out of this mad house and fly away. Buckbeak liked it here. He had easy food and company, but she could still see that yearning twinkle in his eye that proved he wanted to be free more than anything.

Standing there in the window, the cool summers night air blowing into the room, she felt safe and serene. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and without looking, a familiar body emerged from her left side. Sirius. She relaxed herself even more, leaning into his chest. Smiling to herself, she looked up at him and asked, "Did you lock the door?"

"Most naturally, yes."

Leaning upwards, their lips met, more like clashed together, her arm coming up around the one side of his head, allowing her fingers to twine with his hair. She didn't bother with the fact that he was much older and wiser than she and that flirting with Arthur and Remus had been enough.

Separated momentarily, she lifted her hand, her fingertips making contact and felt his soft, plump lips. They were perfect to her. Amazingly perfect. Quick but gentle and she was sure that if he kissed her slowly, it wouldn't be much of a gentle kiss. "Is this how you used to get girls coming after you in school?"

Sirius wasn't really surprised by her question and was more than happy to answer it. "No, actually all I had to do was inhale and they found their way to me."

Hermione laughed at this rather amusing piece of information.

"Kiss me… _slowly_." When she spoke the word 'slowly' her voice slowed down to show emphasis. He was an experienced kisser, so she was expecting the best of the best behavior coming from him. Sirius smiled and started to kiss her again, slow enough that it made hidden goose bumps appear on her arms. She shuddered from the kiss and her body suddenly went cold. He pecked his tongue through this time and continued kissing her deeper, but keeping that same slowed pace. He was more than experienced and he was far better than what people called professional. Hermione felt his warm tongue glide over hers many times and she kept her ground, but felt like she couldn't hold her weight. When she inhaled, the intake was too shaky. The warm hand on her neck felt invisible, but alive.

Slow, easy…

He nibbled on random parts of her lips at odd times and only did he feel confident that he actually bit her lip harder. Her intake was surprising to her and she couldn't taste the metallic flavor of blood. Only when she returned the kiss did she feel the metallic texture and figured it didn't bother him. And like he was reading her mind, he swallowed the blood and made an 'mmm' sound. Hermione smiled and soon the kiss broke off and she was laughing into his chest. Sirius smiled knowingly and held her close for some reason he could not explain. She tilted her head a little, meeting his neck, the laughter slowly dieing. She licked it and Sirius shivered instead of pushing her away like he had earlier. Hermione smiled and kissed his neck this time, biting lightly. She heard a light rumble in her right ear coming from somewhere at the base of his throat. He smelled of sage and wood, the mixture of spices licking her nose and filling her mouth with wonder. Hermione noticed her saliva building, liking the taste of Sirius; it was a mixture of Remus and Arthur.

Oh why was she thinking of them now?

Stopping, Hermione leaned away from him, swallowing all the saliva and turning towards the window where some of the cool breeze suddenly whooshed in, making her arms wrap around herself. Sirius watched her, his eyes half-lidded. He placed his hands into the pockets of his pajamas and walked over to Hermione. She was half tempted to move farther away from him, but his aura was too captivating to actually go ahead with the plan. She instead felt his arm cross over chest, hugging her closer to his body. Feeling his lips on her head, Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, allowing herself to lean into him.

* * *

Waking to the morning light coming in from the over Sirius' shoulder; Hermione smiled at the halo that was surrounding Sirius' head. The innocent man seemed at piece with what was happening in his mind. She inhaled deeply, exhaling loudly. Buckbeak made a noise from somewhere behind herself. She could hardly remember what had happened last night, but she was certain it wasn't sex that happened. No, instead she remembered confessing about her love affair with a red headed married man and an affection for a wild beast with razor teeth that made her moan. He had been so understanding so… welcoming. It was a dream, it had to have been. His eyes hadn't been a mystery to her; she also remembered lips, those soft, pale, limply thin, but could play around and become swollen, making them full once more.

Opening his eyes, Sirius smiled at Hermione. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, apperating to her room soon afterwords.

* * *

**A/N:** Have any of you seen the movie Breakfast on Pluto? It's a good movie. I think there is an Eddie Murphy one too... I dunno why, but that last scene reminded me of Breakfast on Pluto.

Anyways, I know, this chapter is short compared to the first chapter. This chapter is broken up into Parts... I think two? Has a little bit of past information in order for chappy 3 to make it's day bue. For those that are in love with this story, I am sorry to say that becuase of my lack of interest in this story, I may only be producing another chapter (or in this case, Part) until I get better. Give me a month at the most, m'kay? Reveiw please, becuase we all know how much we love to recieve and I am in the giving mood. :)


	3. Bruises, Caresses or Both?

**3 ****  
****Bruises, Caresses or Both?**

A picnic at the end of the summertime, noting that it would be the last time she would see all three men. But it didn't bother her amazingly. She could kiss all three men and only feel close to one. She never had sex with one of her three mice. She never planned too. Hermione was going to let him down easily.

"Arthur, I need to talk with you," Hermione announced in front of the table filled with all the adults. Remus and Sirius were the only ones that gave her a menacing look, but she ignored them as the both of them walked towards the green house. He took a hold of her hand when they were far away from Mrs. Weasley. She smiled lightly and took her hand out of his and hid her hand behind her back, away from him.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Arthur stopped them about twenty feet away from the green house. He would have placed a hand on her cheek, but even in the distance, the adults could see Hermione and Arthur's actions. Instead he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her into the green house.

Hermione shook her head and walked towards some blue little flowers in small, tight packs. Mums probably, she thought to herself and picked at them lightly. "I don't think we should continue with this little... affair."

Arthur blinked, but continued to walk towards her, slower paced though. "So... your letting me off the hook? Did you ever actually ... like me?"

Hermione refused to look at him, but knew that it was better to set her grounds, so he understood. She forced her eyes to look away from the little blue bulbs and looked at Arthur directly. He seemed much more nervous than her and now her looking him directly into his eyes... he seemed off centered, surprised. "I did in the beginning Arthur, god knows I did. But I realize it's not the right thing, to be messing around with you when you have a wife you could mess around with."

"Do you feel... nothing? Towards me, I mean."

Hermione looked away from him while shaking her head. "Sadly, I do not. I think of you as a father, like Molly reminds everyone as a mother. You married her for a reason Arthur. You love her."

Hermione watched him nod and seemed like he still needed to ask her something. "Yes?"

Arthur smiled wearily and shook his head, meeting her eyes momentarily. "Nothing."

Nodding, Hermione looked at the door that was slowly opening to show a curious Sirius. She smiled at him and stopped playing with the mums. "Hey Sirius."

"Hello. Arthur, do you mind if I talk to Hermione for a moment? I mean, as long as I'm not interrupting something." He started to turn around, like someone had already dismissed him.

"Umm, no. I'll talk to you later Arthur." She nodded at him as his eager eyes glazed hers. He moved away towards the door that Sirius held open. He smiled at Arthur and closed the door behind him.

"By the look on his face, you either put him down slowly or you gave him the full blow," Sirius said, not looking at her, but playing lamb's ear leaf.

Hermione looked surprised and shook her head. "What do you mean Sirius?"

Smiling, he looked up at her and slowly walked towards her. "Remus told me at the beginning of summer that you and Arthur were having a little bit of an affair. I laughed about it at first and then I saw Remus up in the attic, terrified out of his mind. A little while later, he told me that you and him almost had sex. The next thing I know, I'm in the same room as you, wanting you more than anything and you were letting me have you. The question is, have you fooled around with Arthur like you have with Remus and gods knows who else?"

Hermione looked away at him sheepishly. " I was only playing around with Remus at first. Then I started to like his rough play. Arthur wasn't enough and I started to loose interest in him. Now I can't decide between you and Remus. Remus is wild. You can be wild, but you can also be soft. Arthur was too soft. I knew Arthur was out, not because he was married, but because he wasn't my type. I dated Ron for a month and found his red hair and ... lips. Everything was too soft.

"I never really wanted Arthur to begin with. He was a... mou..s..."

Hermione couldn't will herself to say it, at least not in front of Sirius. It was her secret and her secret only what she thought about these men.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "He was a what?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow red. She was a slut. A very smart, brilliant, spellbinding, heart-warming, exhilarating slut. "Nothing. Just forget it."

"No, Hermione, what did you say?"

She looked at him tearfully and tried to walk past him, but he stopped her midway with a hand to her chest. "Hermione, what did you say?

In a low voice, she angrily mustered out, "He was a mouse to me. Nothing but a pet."-Hermione looked away from Sirius, her voice slowing down considerably-" I'm a slut."

Hermione heard Sirius chuckle and then his hand removed itself from her chest. She noticed that he was wearing shorts and sandals. She had half expected to see him in jeans like so many days were spent during the summertime. Looking down at her clothing, she lolled her eyes over her yellow tank top and her gray skirt to her making gray sandals. It didn't represent anything like a slut, but then again, you didn't have to dress the role to be the role. "Well, if your slut, then I was a man-whore in school. I did the same thing you did, except the part where I would try to mess around with older males. I didn't even try to go after older females either, really."

"Thanks," Hermione said, flustered and embarrassed beyond believe, but was thankful Sirius didn't see her as a slut. She was a bit insulted too, by him saying he didn't try to go after older men.

"But Hermione, everyone has a preference. It's understandable. Youâ€TMre experimenting, seeing what you like. And if you trying for experience, well, you certainly picked the group. Arthur was never really all that popular and he was like James: he saw Molly once and nothing would stand in his way. Remus hardly went out with females, but the ones he did pick out, no one knew about and let me just tell you, he got the better of the ones. Rumour has it that he and Lily shagged once, but again, rumours are rumours." Sirius inhaled deeply, not wanting to add his experience.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together and looked over at Sirius bravely. "He didn't go into detail did he?"

"Who, Remus? He said that you screaming weird things and the next thing he knew, Moony was basically killing him, heightened senses and everything." Gods, Hermione thought. He didn't tell him that we actually did have sex.

"Out of curiosity Hermione, was it me who seduced you or were you seducing me?" Sirius smirked at her and Hermione turned towards him an identical smirk on her face.

"Does it really matter, Snuffles?" She stepped closer towards him, biting her bottom lip lightly and inhaling sharply.

Sirius playfully stepped forward as well, continuing, "Again, Mione" - he said her name like it was pronounced â€˜Moany'- "it's just out of curiosity."

Hermione parted her lips, all thoughts of being a slut escaping her mind. If she hadn't known any better, Sirius was being just as bad as a slut as she was. Sirius sucked in his bottom lip and let it slide out against his teeth as he looked at Hermione's wonderfully plump, warm lips. "Truthfully, I think we are both... just as bad."

Sirius had taken the last of the steps needed to be in order to hug Hermione. His arms had slide around her waist, one hand staying away long enough to touch her lips, allow her to finish speaking. He leaned down, breathing heavily on her lips, teasing. "I must agree. We're two in one package deal."

Licking her lips, she parted them for him, inviting, but he wasn't going to dive in just yet. He kissed her chin, slowly, letting his lips linger much longer than intended, moving along her jaw, kissing and lingering just as much. Hermione moaned, letting her travel down the front of his chest to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly before sliding her hand down the front of his shorts, grabbing at his stirring erection and squeezing lightly then releasing and starting the process over again.

Hermione heard Sirius moan into her neck, his teeth nipping at the side of her neck. A small amount of pressure to a small piece of skin and opened her eyes in surprise and gasped. His slow erection stiffened when she accidentally pulled. He growled at her, placing both of his on her hips, her legs curling around his waist to better help him as he found a chair and sat down. All the tables were too flimsy and he didn't like making much noise. He straddled him on the chair and pulled out of the kiss lazily, nibbling at a piece of loose skin on her lip. She traced his lips and rhythmically ground her hips into his, stimulating his erection even more. He groaned, his hands on her hips as she continued to make this motion, her knickers soaking with her juices as she felt Sirius' hard shaft beneath the layers of clothing.

"Hermione," he moaned out, but she continued with the pace, tracing his lips, watching his eyes close, his head lean back and then forward into her chest, but he moved his head back again and planted kisses along his cheek, nibbling on occasion. His hands gripped at her waist; she could feel the heat emanating from his palms, sweaty from her hips grinding into him, though she couldn't ride him the way he want her too.

Sirius rounded his hands to her ass, feeling her muscle tighten and loosen with every grind into his shaft. "Hermione, please..."

He was begging her. Good mouse, Hermione thought. Keep begging me.

Hermione's kisses turned rough, biting his ear lobe powerfully. Sirius was panting raggedly, trying to control his breathing. He wanted her to take her knickers off and ride him properly. His thoughts were concentrating on her grinding. Faster now, he begged her in his head. Faster, please. I'm almost there.

Hermione's breath was just as ragged and she could feel him getting closer... closer...

Upon her own refusal, she slowed down. Torturing him. Beg, Hermione thought. Plead me to go faster. She opened her eyes to see Sirius' forehead pooled with spots of sweat. She thrummed against him- hard.

"Hermione..." Sirius gripped her hips, biting his own lip. "Hermione... why..."

"Excuse me Sirius?" She leaned into him, still grinding into him and licked off his sweat. She loved that salty taste. Gripping the back of the chair, she waited. And waited. What's taking him so long, Hermione questioned in her mind. She leaned into him again and crashed her lips into his, marking both pairs of lips with bruises, her tongue massaging his tongue urgently, roughly.

"Beg me," Hermione said. He was fighting an inner battle; he didn't want to lower himself to her torture and was constantly trying to win in her game. "Hurry now, it'll take longer. You're losing your place."

Hermione leaned forward and grazed his bottom lip with her teeth, biting hard. She into his ear and panted a little, roughening her hips, marking her territory like a dog. "Please," she begged into his ear and she heard him growling deep in his throat, his eyes staying tightly shut. If she had too, she would grouse, tease, strip, but she wouldn't quicken her pace any. Then she thought that he was playing against her game. He was getting used to her slow mocking motions and using them to orgasm. She was only helping. And help she would.

Hermione grabbed at his skin covering his hip bone and ground her hips into him harder, circling. He moaned and she moaned back. She started to make thrusting motions roughly. He growled and she only dug her nails in his hip. Hermione lifted Sirius' shirt and licked his somewhat sweaty chest, finding a good group of skin somewhere near his left nipple and bit hard. He growled and inhaled sharply at the same time. "Hermione..."

She lifted his shirt further, licking up sweat as she tried to find another less taunt group of skin to bite on. Hermione found it and drew blood this time. Sirius arched his back into her. She ground her hips into him.

Sirius retaliated by sliding his sweaty hands up her shirt to find her strapless and bra and pulled down rather roughly, grabbing at her breast, playing with her nipple between his index and middle finger. Hermione shuddered and didn't want him to beg anymore. She started to drive faster, but Sirius found her hips again and made her back to the slow thrusting. He liked that she could tell. She bucked her hips forwards and back a couple of fast times and Sirius moaned, his head falling forward slightly. She took his hands and pulled back up under her shirt to her breasts, making him play more.

They both started to stiffen as Hermione started to go faster again. She wanted to feel his shaft shudder, come and then fall. She started to thrust faster, both of their breaths ragged, Sirius forgetting again to breath, his head swimming, Hermione's heart beating faster... thrusts getting rougher.

The door opened in the background, but Hermione continued to thrust faster into Sirius and her sharp intake of breath as she gripped the chair her orgasm washing over her in a flash of light. She convulsed, but continued thrusting and soon felt Sirius shudder beneath her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius waist, limply hugging him close to her as she listened to his beating just as fast as hers. Sirius leaned his head back; they both forgot about the door opening.

"Holy, shit. You two are like animals. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione was a dog as an animagus herself," Fred said, making George gawk. Sirius stiffened, but fatigue over powered him.

Sirius flicked the twins off and said, "Bugger off and if you tell anyone what you just saw... don't forget... your messing with a... Marauder."

George laughed and said, "Yeah, but your so weak and old, I don't think you would get us."

Hermione pulled Sirius' wand from out his shorts and sat up on Sirius - she swore she heard him stifle a moan - holding the wand at the twins and releasing some very savage birds on them. The twins tried to close the door, but some of the birds made it out and she could the twins running as fast as they could, screaming swear words and sending counter jinxes.

Sirius chuckled as Hermione slide his wand back into his pants. "That was awesome."

Hermione smirked before making a smooth transition from Sirius' lap to standing position. He groaned as the warmth that was sitting on his lap moved. He groaned even louder as he saw the wet spot from Hermione's knickers and his orgasm sitting right on his lap. Hermione leaned into him, making his legs spread apart as she rested his knee on the edge of the seat, not even two inches away from his resting shaft. Reaching into his pocket again, Hermione pulled out his and said, "Let me."

She kissed his lips roughly, but turned softly as Sirius weakly returned the kiss. She laughed into his mouth and said, "I love you, you know? Youâ€TMre so funny and soft, but rough. Your... amazing."

Sirius smiled underneath lips and asked, "So, do you want me to return the love?"

His hand snaked out ran up he thigh that rested in between his legs and stroked her saddened knickers. She moaned into his mouth. "Not now, please. Someone could be coming, you know."

Sirius rested his leg on her thigh and said, "Let them. It doesn't matter to me."

"And if it's Remus?"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked into Hermione's She was telling the truth: no matter what Remus had told him, he was too afraid to tell his friend that he had shagged, or more to the matter, dry humped his â€˜lover'. He stroked her thigh and Hermione whimpered, but got her voice straight enough for her to say, "Scourgify."

Hermione started to point the wand to her knickers, but Sirius grabbed the wand and met her eyes a second time. "You get to suffer. I'm leaving my mark."

Hermione shook her head, a smirk climbing her lips. "I would still be coming even I cleaned myself up."

She licked his lips and straightened herself up, allowing Sirius to take his wand back. Hermione straightened her bra out and fanned her forehead while rubbing off the sweat; it was warm in here, but not warm enough to case her to sweat so profusely.

Hermione started towards the door before Sirius. Opening the door, she ran smack dab into Remus' chest. "Uff..." Hermione said looked up at Remus, smiling. She hated doing this, but she leaned up in front of Sirius - to him spare time to get out of the chair and straighten himself up - and kissed Remus, her tongue scavenging his mouth. It took him a couple of tries, but they stopped kissing all together and Hermione messed his hair a little bit. "Sirius wanted to confess to me that he knew about me and you. He understands though it was only a one time thing, so he didn't give me much of a lecture."

Remus was taken aback by her explanation. He had simply come in here to see if Sirius was up to playing Quidditch in the woods. "O... kay. Umm, Sirius... Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Charlie were wondering if wanted to join in some Quidditch."

Sirius smiled beamingly and nodded, "Sure mate. Be out in a minute."

Remus smiled back and looked down at Hermione, petting her cheek. "If you want, you can join too."

Hermione shook her head. "You go off."

Remus left and Hermione turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry I had to do that in front of you."

Sirius shrugged and walked over to Hermione, placing his hand on her ass and squeezing tightly. "It's okay. I'll come by later and give you a little spanking. First thought, Quidditch!"

* * *

**A/N**: Isn't it kind of sad that I am still writing this damned story? I can't decide which Hermione should have! They are both tempting meat, you know? The next chapter is gonna be one helluva chapter! I mean come on, couldn't you all visualize Sirius in his khaki's? I sure as hell could, with his shaggy hair, grey protraying eyes... rawr.

The plus to me not writing for a while - I'm getting better at writing! Nope, no classes are being taken here. I study others work and writings, creating it into my own. Well, since I told you a very helpful secret, could you possibly review on your thoughts? Weather or not you liked? I couldn't even care less if you alerted this chapter or not (because I do know who does and does not). Ooo, I also have a new and BETTER beta.


End file.
